Unconditional Love
by Mei-Lyn
Summary: This story takes place months after Kaoru’s abduction by Enishi. Can Kenshin and Kaoru manage to find love within one another despite the trials they are to face? (Can you tell I suck at summaries and story titles?)
1. The Confrontation

Welcome, welcome readers! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. It's my first (and hopefully not the last) fanfic so please be gentle! If you have the time, comments are always welcome (and tactful flames also). summery: This story takes place months after Kaoru's abduction by Enishi. Can Kenshin and Kaoru manage to find love within one another despite the trials they are to face? (Can you tell I suck at summaries and story titles?)

F.Y.I.: quotations and italics are thoughts of the characters, not actual things said!

(Standards disclaimers apply, I don't own any Rurouni Kenshin characters.)

CHAPTER 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Busu! Attack me with greater force! You cannot possibly tell me that's all ya got," Yahiko taunted as he dodged Kaoru's bokken.

Because of his child-like temperament, Yahiko could not stand it when he felt that Kaoru was being too easy on him. Although Kamiya-Kesshin Ryu was a relativity new concept for him, he has faith in Kaoru's abilities and is able to recognize when Kaoru is holding back her skill while they sparred. Even though he would never openly admit to wanting to be the heir of this technique one day, Yahiko could always be counted upon to give his sensei a hard time.

"Yahiko," Kaoru said with authority, dodging one of his amateur blows. "You need more fluency in these basic swings before you can expect me to apply greater force."

"You're just afraid that I'll get better then you and I'll defeat you!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself. A part of the Kamiya-Kesshin Ryu technique is understanding the power behind worthy opponents. Be humble or you can never protect those you love."

"Yeah, yeah quit your lecturing. One day, I'll be so skilled even Kenshin will be trembling at this samurai's power!"

Yahiko laughed at himself, not realizing Kaoru's bokken was about to connect with the back of his leg. Falling to his side, Yahiko yelped since pain started to course throughout his leg. He tried to stand up but realized that he temporarily lost feeling at the point of impact. An amused Kaoru looked down at her pupil, confidently knowing the amount of pain she inflicted. Yahiko tried to get up again but Kaoru's bokken firmly held him down by his chest.

"I hit a pressure point in your leg Yahiko. Because you decided to taunt your opponent and lose grip on your battle-aura, I managed to paralyze you."

"Don't call me CHAN!" he hissed.

Kaoru giggled and extended her arm out to Yahiko.

"Come on brat, you need to wash up before Kenshin is done with dinner. You're stinky so I think that a trip to the bath house will do you justice. I'm going to stay here and clean up a bit." With one hand she pulled Yahiko to his feet.

Yahiko wiped his brow and proceeded out of the dojo. At the threshold, he turned around and watched as an exhausted Kaoru started to pick up the towels scattered throughout the building. As a last attempt at trying to test her patience, Yahiko teased, "You need to clean yourself up too before your boyfriend Kenshin decides to run away from a stinky Busy like you!"

He laughed and ran out the door before Kaoru could retaliate with a swing from her bokken.

She shook her head in amusement to his remark as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. _"If only he was really my boyfriend."_

Although Kaoru knows that Kenshin she never love her as much as he loved Tomoe, she often wished that Kenshin would somehow understand how much she cares for the naïve rurouni. "I would never try to force my feelings upon him, for it would be an insult to his memories of Tomoe," she promised herself. Despite the fact that the incident with Enishi was months into the past, the relationship between the Kaoru and Kenshin seemed to be tainted by a stagnant air of tension; as if they were drifting further and further apart. Resolving within herself that they would never be lovers, she knew that she will have to force herself to accept that friendship with Kenshin would be the next best thing. "But even our friendship is dissolving. I need to do something, before it dies."

As she heard the sound of another amused laugh coming from behind her, she jumped, realizing it was not the voice of Yahiko but it was the voice of another member of her makeshift family. She turned around to face him, thanking Kami that Kenshin was not capable of reading minds.

"Gomei-nesei for startling you Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin humbly. "May I help you clean up?"

"Please," she responded.

For a couple of minutes, they cleaned in silence until everything was back to its proper place in the dojo.

"You really worked Yahiko hard today. But Shessa thinks that you're a wonderful teacher."

"Thank you but were you watching us this whole time?" Kaoru asked.

Embarrassed, Kenshin mischievously smiled. "I got done with dinner early and decided to spy on you two."

_"It seemed like forever since you've smiled Kensin. I forgot how such a minute thing brings me such peace and calm." _

"You know Kenshin, you're more then welcome to join us while we practice. You know my skills dwarf in comparison to yours. Yahiko could probably learn a thing or two from you."

Kenshin's cheery expression instantly darkened. "Thank you, but my technique can never be passed down to anyone. I'm the sole victim of what may come in association to knowing Hiten Mitusgi Ryu," Kenshin quietly said.

Kaoru felt that she struck a nerve inside him. She inwardly scolded herself for her lackadaisical attempt at conversation. Quickly she changed the subject.

"You mentioned that you finished dinner early Kenshin. Since Sano isn't here yet I'm going to take walk in the woods." she said hesitantly.

"Then I'll accompany with you," Kenshin monotonously said.

"That's won't be necessary," Kaoru responded with a sense of uneasiness.

Kaoru knew the incident involving her kidnapping several months ago is part of the reason behind Kenshin's unusual behavior. While in the past Kaoru had the liberties she's entitled to, she now felt as if she's a prisoner in her own home. _"I know the Worry-Wart-of- a-Rurouni is just concerned that he's presence here at my house puts me at risk, but is their something more to it?" _She felt Kenshin's stoic eyes follow her as she walked aimlessly around the room.

"I'm sure you're tired with all the chores you do for me," she said with a hesitant laugh. "I don't want to burden you by making you feel obligated to follow me everywhere."

As Kaoru started to walk away, Kenshin stood in her path.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kaoru-dono," he said, his icy demeanor still in place. Kaoru, stunned, took a few steps back.

"Kenshin, lighten up." She half-heartedly laughed again, but he didn't find it very amusing.

"Kaoru, I said no. Not without me." He stepped into her path again, this time closer, slightly towering over her. She felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed lightly upon her. He continued his emotionless gaze until Kaoru finally broke his stare on her. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I give up," she said with exasperation. "I'll stay at the dojo."

With inquisitive eyes, she looked up at Kenshin, his bangs partially shielding his face from her. For the first time in a long time, she stared at him straight into his face. Her eyes slightly roamed over his tired facial features, the tired features of a person obviously masking his emotions. _"Surely his suffered so much in his life, but am I a contribution to his pain? I don't want to burden anyone."_ She slowly moved her tiny hand closer to his face and slowly picked up a misplace strand of hair and brushed it aside. She looked at him straight into his eyes. Pain evidently engulfed those purple orbs of his. _"Yet I want to carry your pain.." _

"Kenshin," she whispered, "talk to me..."

Kenshin was speechless. Kaoru had caught him off guard. Even though Kaoru is known to be a pretty assertive person, she had never confronted in a way like this. Although uncomfortable with this confrontation, Kenshin felt as if his feet were plastered to the ground. She was so close to him and it made him catch his breath. He swallowed and licked his lips. "Talk to you about what Kaoru-dono?" he hoarsely replied.

"JOU-CHAN, KENSHIN! WHERE'S MY GRUB!"  
Both of their heads shot to the door as the free-loading Sano peeked his head into the entryway. He walked into the dojo, gnawing on an old fishbone. "Sorry it took so long..but I woke up this morning feeling that I was going to have a lucky gambling day."


	2. Dinner Just Wasn't the Same

It's literally been years since I even gave thought to this story. Sorry readers, I hate to admit this, but I can't invest as much as I'd like into this story. I assure you, this story won't be a novel, but a rather short n sweet story. Enough with my rambling, on with this show….

Chapter 2- "Dinner just wasn't the same."

"Sano you free loading pig," Yahiko sarcastically spat out. "Do you show enough consideration not to eat ALL of the tofu." Yahiko was able to swipe at the morsel of tofu Sano had on his chopstick and gobbled it down before Sanosuke could retaliate.

Sano gently patted Yahiko on the shoulder. He foolishly chucked. "Gomei-nasei, little one but I had a busy day today. A growing, handsome man like myself needs all of the nutrients he could get."

"Save the excuses Sano, Fox-lady wouldn't appreciate a man that free loads and makes excuses all of the time." He jokingly jabbed Sano in the side with his chopstick "She's a professional, hot chick," Yahiko went onto say in between his bites of food. "With the brains and beauty, why would she go for beast like you?"

Sano glared at the juvenile and slammed his rice bowl on the table. "Why you see here punk…"

At such a normal occasion for the family four, usually Kenshin and Kaoru would have loved join in with the bickering between Sano and Yahiko. Something else was on the minds of the two, an occasion they won't ever forget, an occasion that involved a combination of sheer agony, sorrow, yet relief.

"_How do I live my life like this forever?"_ Kaoru thought to herself as she fazed out the silly argument that was occurring at the dinner table between Sano and Yahiko. _"To look at him and not be with him. Does he really love me like he professed on the fateful day to Enishi?"_

Recognizing her lethargy, Kenshin attempted to break her silence despite the fact that Sano and Yahiko were oblivious to Kaoru's unusual behavior.

"Kaoru-dono, did shessa make you angry about something or is something the matter?" he questioned. "I noticed you hardly touch your food so far. I advised you to quickly eat it before one of this wolves fight over it."

"KENSHIN!" Yahiko and Sano harmoniously said.

"Shessa's teasing you two!" Kenshin playfully responded.

Startled, Kaoru jolted up head up, not realizing she had been absently staring at her dinner. "Oh, no, not at all Kenshin," she quickly asserted. She looked at him and mildly smiled. "I'm just not feeling well," she fibbed, as she purposely avoided looking at him straight in the eyes. "Excuse me as I go to my room. She looked at Sano and Yahiko. "Play rock, paper, and scissors for the rest of my dinner, you two."

"Fine by us!" Yahiko exclaimed with glee.

Trying to mask her inner feelings, she wearily smiled at the three, sat up from her seat at the table, and turn towards her bedroom. "Good night everyone."

"Wait…."

Before realizing it, Kenshin's hand snapped out under the table and grabbed Kaoru's left arm. Taken, aback, she looked down at Kenshin and responded, "Yes?"

"Kaoru-dono, please be careful."

Kaoru let out a tiresome, sigh. "You know me, Kenshin, I always am." She shook Kenshin's gripped off her arm. "Good night," she quietly said.

Kaoru quickly paced to her bedroom and slid the door closed before allowing Kenshin to respond. With her back against the wall, she slowing slide downwards until she sat on the cold, wooden floors. A single tear slid down her check and another sigh emitted from her lips.

"You baka," she quietly said to herself in reference to Kenshin. She wiped the tear away from her check as slowly got dressed in her nightgown and slipped herself under her bed covers.

"_Why does he have to be so protective? He acts like he has to be such a big brother to me and I'm growing sick of it. I got kidnapped once; just because Enishi is still out there, doesn't mean he'll come over us again."_

Kaoru eyes drifted towards her window and she stared at the stars twinkling in the ebony sky, reminding her of that fateful day her loved ones that she was killed in cold blood. She remembered looking up at the same stars at the time of her kidnapping, pools of tears brimming at her eyes as Enishi held a cold knife up to her delicate throat. Enishi's other calloused hand was feeling up and down her womanly body as she trembled in fear. She recalled him saying, "Move and I'll kill you," into her ear as she quickly stopped struggling and fell limp in his powerful grip. His icy lips had trailed up and down her creamy neck as he next whispered, "You're coming with me…"

She shuttered in her bed, vividly remembering the enemy. Enishi sought bitter revenge against the former Battosai, using herself as the catalyst to break Kenshin. Despite the painful memories, sleep was overpowering her. Her eyes slowly grew heavy at first, but as the hours finally went by, she was able to fall asleep. Little did she know that her red-headed guardian was setting cross-legged on the other side of her bedroom door, protecting her as she slept.

What do you think? More to come soon!

Next Chapter: "Life on the island"


End file.
